


Tu Vuoi Fa L'Americano

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What, are you an Italian expert now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Vuoi Fa L'Americano

“Fa la la!” The entirety of the New Directions, with the exception of Blaine who had just returned from a family function, finished their performance and stared out at the two men with large expectant smiles.

“That was fantastic!” Will Schuester rose from his seat, applauding wildly as he joined them all in the front of the room. Blaine thought the review was questionable, but after meeting Kurt Hummel’s excited gaze he joined the standing ovation with a polite smile. “I have to admit, I had my uncertainties about Amor Vittorioso but you guys just” Will pantomimed sweeping his hand across a table “swept them away! I think we have our non-English piece for Sectionals. Blaine, what do you think?”

“I-“ The one lesson that Blaine had learned from Cooper’s many confusing rants was the fact that constructive criticism had to be phrased very carefully. And, while the tone of the song had been gorgeous, they had managed to horribly butcher every single Italian word. Blaine glanced around at each of the members before his eyes fell on Kurt, in his perfectly fitted suit that made it very hard not to swoon. “Sectionals, here we come.”

-

“Tu vuo' fa' ll'americano  
mericano, mericano...”

Blaine froze when he caught Kurt’s eye from the door of the auditorium. Today, Kurt had thrown together what would be considered a simple look; a long red sweater and tan breeches that hugged his legs so nothing was left to the imagination.

“I didn’t know you played the guitar, Piano Man,” Kurt strode over and kissed him chastely before pulling up a stool and sitting next to him.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked with a smile before setting his guitar on a stand and swiveling to face Kurt.

“Can’t I come visit you without having ulterior motives anymore?” Kurt bumped Blaine’s leg with the toe of his boot. “What did you think of our piece? I picked it out.

“I loved it,” Blaine’s eyes fell to the guitar. He had learned pretty early on that he was a terrible liar and he was sure that Kurt had quickly caught on.

“Blaine.” Kurt’s hand closed around Blaine’s and Blaine quickly looked up. “Please tell me. I can take it. Was it the singing?”

“No, the singing was gorgeous,” Blaine answered quickly before adjusting the collar of his white polo shirt and straightening his bowler hat. “It was the Italian.”

“The Italian?” Kurt repeated. “What, are you an Italian expert now?” Blaine turned to face him with a gentle smile.

“Si, in realtá,” Blaine answered seriously. “Lo sono fluente in Italiano.” Kurt’s eyebrows shot under his hairline and Blaine bit his lip to mask a giggle. “My parents read somewhere that bilingual children are smarter so they flew Nonna in to teach Cooper and I Italian.”

“Why did you stop?” Kurt pulled his stool closer to Blaine and rested a hand on his leg.

“I don’t-“ Kurt’s finger against his lips interrupted his train of thought. “Non lo so.”

“Much better,” Kurt smirked before running his finger down Blaine’s jawline gently. Blaine’s gaze followed the trail that Kurt was tracing. “You should take lead on the non-English piece then.”

“Your brother will object,” Blaine whispered as his cheeks flushed to an embarrassing shade of red. Kurt rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist and tugging him closer.

“Screw Finn,” Kurt whispered back before kissing Blaine softly. Blaine’s arms started to wrap around Kurt’s neck before a closing door caused both of them to jump out of their skin.

“What are you two doing in here?” Finn asked, glancing back and forth between the two men and the guitar. Blaine felt Kurt’s hand close around his.

“Blaine had an idea for a piece at Sectionals,” Kurt gave Blaine’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “To replace Amor Vittorioso.”

“Of course he does,” Finn strode over and Blaine instantly straightened up. It struck Blaine for not the first time since he met the quarterback that the guy was a giant. “Let me guess. It involves him singing the lead and we’re all swaying and whistling behind him.”

“What’s your problem, Finn?” Kurt asked, but he froze when Blaine closed his hand around his arm.

“Calmati,” Blaine mumbled, feeling his confidence swell when Kurt’s cheeks flushed pink. “Posso gestire questa.”

“You bet,” Kurt grinned as he rubbed his fingers against the back of Blaine’s shirt.

“Amor Vittorioso is a great piece,” Blaine continued, turning his attention back to Finn. “You sang it beautifully. Ma il tuo italiano é stato male.”

“Huh?” Finn asked as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Blaine’s fluent in Italian,” Kurt explained, giggling as Finn’s eyebrows furrowed closer together.

“Okay, whatever,” Finn shrugged a shoulder and spun on his heel. “You’re late for glee, by the way!” he called as he left. Blaine and Kurt both laughed softly before leaving the auditorium, the guitar dangling around Blaine’s neck as they left hand in hand.

-

Blaine supposed that he should’ve felt guilty for swooping in and turning a group number into what Santana called a ‘Blaine Warbler One Man Show’ (he wondered if any of the other members of the New Directions, with the exception of Kurt, knew his real last name). But he didn’t, just like he supposed that Kurt didn’t feel guilty for making him add scarves to his outfits for the next few days. After all, they just wanted to win at Sectionals.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank:  
> Darren Criss for this  
> Phil for convincing me to write a fic based on the idea  
> Google Translate for the Italian help


End file.
